The Legend of Zelda: The Bringer of Chaos
by BeyMistress05
Summary: Link may have just met his match. He has to endure many unusual adventures while trying to face Hyrule's newest and worst resident. Professor E. Gadd. I don't own Zelda or its characters, just those I came up with
1. Gadd's Vacation

Okay, here's my newest story. Its also my first Zelda fic. Its done by me and a friend. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1- Gadd's Vacation

An elderly scientist was tinkering with a strange device on a steel table top. He was tightening the last screw. When he finished, he held it up over his head, in praise of his greatest creation to date. He gave it a quick once over. He smiled, and gave his small cube shaped invention a quick kiss. Only to have it explode, leaving the elderly man charred and blackened. He coughed up a small cloud of soot.

"It works perfectly!" said the old man.

He set the hand held cube on a shelf, and left. He went into the next room, and grabbed a ticket from the desk near his bed. He sat down in the seat of the desk and turned on the light. In his hand was a ticket. It was a ticket he made so his invention, the Vacate-o-matron. It will send hims somewhere where he will be able to have a peaceful vacation away from those grubbing power companies. Didn't they know mad scientist required mass amounts of power?!

"Tomorrow I go to worlds unknown!" said the old man, "Oh, Gadd, you old coot, there you go talking to yourself again. Well, Gadd, its time for bed."

With that, the old scientist went to his bed, which was about twice his size. He pulled a remote control out of his pocket, and pressed its large, and only, button, which was red. The side of the bed opened, revealing stairs. He climbed up the stairs, and into his large bed. He snuggled into his blankets, and set his head upon his pillow. Almost instantly small snores could be heard coming from his over sized head.

**The Next Morning**

The elderly Professor Gadd woke up with a start. He got out of bed and put on khaki shorts and a white t-shirt that said "Build or bust" and a pair of flip-flops. He also had on a pair of large round sunglasses. He scurried over to his vacate-o-matron and hurriedly put in his ticket, causing the machine to start humming. He climbed up the stairs to a platform where a sole door located in the very center of it. Nothing else was on the platform. The door was white with a golden door knob. Prof. Add turned the door knob and opened the door, revealing a large natural green field beyond the door, which was odd, seeing as his entire lab was made of some kind metal.

"Well, Gadd this is it! To Kansas!" said the old professor, as he stepped through the door, and emerged in the very field the door showed. He looked around, and took off his sunglasses. "This isn't Kansas... Not Kansas at all."

Gadd walked about until he came to a large castle. He crossed the bridge, and made is way through the market. There he took a seat on the wall of a large and beautiful fountain. While he rested a young man, around sixteen to eighteen years of and dressed in a green Tunic and a white undersuit with brown boots and a green hat, came up to him, and asked something in a language Gadd didn't understand. The boy had dark blond hair, while his eyes were blue like Gadd's parrot, Bacon. So Gadd took another remote out of his bag, and pointed it at the young man. He pressed the remotes sole button, a green one. He then pointed the remote at himself, and pressed the button again.

"I'm sorry, young man, but can you repeat that?" asked Gadd

"Um, I asked if you needed any help." said the green clad teen.

"Yes, could you be so kind as to take me to the Castle Motel, so I can meet with my friend, Zelda Feldastein."

"Um, sure?" said the boy, "My name is Link by the way."

"Ah, well Link, I am Professor E. Gadd. You can call me Professor Gadd."

So Gadd followed Link to the Castle 'Motel' and was amazed at how splendid it was! It was made of beautiful white stones, and its roof was made of blue shingles, which only added to its glory. Link lead Gadd past the guards, and through the main doors. Once inside Gadd was once again awestruck by the sheer beauty of the castle. White vases lined the hallway, and golden chandeliers hung freely from the ceiling. And magnificent paintings adorned the walls. When they stopped they were in front of a large set of doors.

"This is Zelda's room, I'll see if she can see you now." Link said, and knocked on the door, "Zelda! Theres someone who wants to see you!"

Gadd watched as the door slowly opened. The woman who opened it had was very young. Perhaps no older than the boy who was acting as Gadd's guide. She had long, flowing, golden hair, and eyes as blue as sapphires. Gadd was awestruck. But he was also confused.  
"This isn't Zelda." Gadd said, "At least not the one I wanted."

"I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And you are?"

"I am Professor E. Gadd, and I am on vacation. I am looking for Zelda Feldastein, the manager of Castle Motel."

"Motel? The only motel is in the Market place, but its not called the Castle Motel." Zelda said, "Link will take you there."

"Hmm, well I already paid for the hotel, I can not afford another one." said Gadd, "What am I to do? Hmm, what are you to do, Gadd old boy?"

Well..." Link said, after a minute of silence, "I'm going back to my home town of Ordon tomorrow, you could come with me and stay at my house."

"I think I'll do just that, young man. Yep yep. But once we get to your home town I'll set up my port-o-lab, so I won't be a bother to anyone." Gadd said, "As for now, where can I sleep?"

Zelda and Link showed Gadd to an extra room. After he took a nap, they had dinner and Gadd went right back to sleep. Zelda and Link were shocked to see the elderly man eat the way he did. He ate two servings or pork, various vegetables, fruit salad, chicken, and water. They had never seen anyone, let alone someone so small, eat that much.

**Meanwhile in the field**

The same door that Gadd used to get to Hyrule was still open, and a young teenage boy, around the same age as Link, stepped through it. He had blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a black T-Shirt with red stripes on the sleeves, blues jeans, and black sneakers. He stood in at six feet tall. and looked at the massive field.

"Gramps?" He called, getting no response.

"Bryce, I don't think he's here." said a girl, "And its getting late."

She was also around the same age as Link and Bryce. She had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was darker than Bryce's. She wore a green short with a orchid purple vest, white pants, and white sneakers. She was about five feet, five inches tall.

"This is the only place we haven't looked, May. He has to be in this field."

"Or he could be in that castle in the distance." May said

"Well, lets go look." Bryce said, closing the door, which caused it to vanish all together.

"We had better find your grandfather here, and he had better be able to get us home." May said, through gritted teeth.

Bryce gulped at the murderous glare he was getting. He decided it would be best to start walking, since he didn't know what kind of creatures lurked in the darkness of this world. So together the two of them walked towards the castle. Their hopes to find Bryce's grandfather and for him to get them home.

But their hopes would be put on hold as night fell. As soon as it did, they heard a strange howl, and skeletal dog like creatures came from the ground. The monstrous creatures started chasing the two lost teens. They chased them up a tree, then circled below the tree that held their prey.

"Great, now we're stuck up here." May said, "Just great."

Bryce merely sighed, watching their pursuers circle below the branches that held them. It was going to be a long night. A very long night.


	2. To Ordon We Go

Here's the second chapter of Gadd's Chaos. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2- To Ordon we go!

Link put Gadd's bag on Epona while Gadd himself was off somewhere doing something. When Link was done loading the single suitcase he turned to Zelda who was standing there with one of her guards and his son. Link walked up to them and started talking to Zelda.

"Link, I entrust you will look after our guest." Zelda said

"Yeah, I will. I'll take good care of him." Link responded.

"Where is he?"

"He's right..." Link started before he noticed Gadd had gone, "Aw man..."

Link ran back down the stares and started looking around for the minuscule professor. Zelda shook her head, and decided to help Link look. They searched all over the southern castle entrance and the surrounding areas, but they could not find him. By this time Link started to worry. He would let Zelda down if he didn't find the old man and safely escort him to Ordon and watch over him until he left. Link mounted Epona to look farther into the field when he heard what sounded link a yawn coming from behind him. Link turned around and watched the suitcase on Epona's back open, and Gadd climb out of it.  
"My my my, that was a good nap. A good nap indeed." Gadd said, as he stretched. "Are we in Oregon yet?"

Link's eye brow twitched in pent up anger. He had spent the better part of the morning looking for the old scientist, only to have him pop out of the suitcase that Link himself put on Epona. And not only that, but he had gotten Link so worried that he was going to take Epona into dangerous areas. But Link decided to play the nice guy and let it go.  
"First off, we haven't left yet, Zelda and I were looking for you." Link started, "And secondly, its Ordon, not Oregon."

"Oh my, I'm sorry my boy." Gadd apologized, "I just thought it would make the trip go faster if I napped in my suitcase. Perhaps I should have told you."

"That would have been nice." Link said, sighing, "Let me go tell Zelda I found you. Then we'll head out."

After telling Zelda of Gadd's whereabouts Link, Gadd, and Epona set off towards Ordon, Link's home village. But by this time Link was starting to regret his decision to watch over Gadd during his stay in Hyrule. So far Gadd had been nothing but trouble. Link kept telling himself it was only until Gadd got settled in, then it would get better. Yes, it would definitely get better.

**Meanwhile in the field**

"Look! Someones coming!" Bryce said, pointing to someone on horse back heading straight for them.

"Good! We can ask for directions!" May said, excitedly.

"Is that a pig that they're riding on?"

Bryce, where would you find a pig big enough for someone to ride on?" May asked, sarcastically, "It is a pig! With a giant boogie riding on it!"

Sure enough a large green humanoid creature riding on a giant boar was heading straight for them. It had a massive club in one hand, and an evil glint in its beady red eye. Bryce turned to look at May, only to find she was not there. He turned and saw her running towards a forest. He looked back and the boar and its rider, only to find them still heading straight at him, and too decided it would be best to run.

Once he got to the edge of the forest he ran into purple people with white hair. They, too, chased him. With all this running he lost sight of May, and lost sight of where he was. He lost the monsters, at least, but he still wished he knew where he was. He walked until he heard what sounded like someone talking. Then a loud slap, and a "Ow!" that was all to familiar to his ears. He instantly knew what happened. Someone had slapped his grandfather. He ran towards where he heard the noises and came out of the forest in a small village. He saw his grandfather holding his cheek, standing next to a guy in mainly green.

"Gramps!" Bryce called, and he ran to his miniature grandfather.

"Bryce?" Gadd spoke, looking to where he heard Bryce's voice, "What are you doing her my boy?"

"Looking for you!" Bryce said, stopping next to the pipsqueak professor, "Where is this?"

"Kansas." Gadd answered, "Or is it Oregon now?"

"Its Ordon, Professor." Link said, rubbing his temples

"Ah, yes. Well, lets see where I'm going to set up my Go-go Lab?" Gadd asked no one in particular and started to walk towards a small stream in the center of the village.

He followed the stream to a small lake, and decided to set up his lab there. He pulled a small cube from his suitcase and tossed into the lake. The cube flashed, and started to grow and reshape itself. When it finished it looked like a metal three story hut floating on a metallic platform with a steel bridge connecting it to the in between a shop and a tall rock covered in vines.

"Wow! You must be a great wizard to do that!" Link said.

"Wizard?" Gadd responded, "Hehehe, no its the wonders of science, my boy!"

By now all of the villagers were standing behind Link, looking in awe at the house that appeared in seconds n their lake. After some reassuring from Gadd, stating that it would do no harm at all to their water or the fish in it, they let Gadd keep it there. Gadd let himself, Bryce, Link, and Collin, Link's friend, into his home. Bryce turned on the television, earning a shock from Link and Collin.

"How do you get those people in that small box?" Collin asked

"And how do they get out?" Link added

"Its called a television, the people aren't really in it." Bryce said. "Its just ... moving pictures."

"Is it magic?" Collin asked

"No, no my boy." Gadd said, appearing out of no where, "Its science!"

"Gramps, you're not going to sing are you?" Bryce asked, it was obvious he already knew the answer.

"Ooh! Its science! Its science!

It can do anything!

Like give you wings, make bling bling, Make thing fling!

Oh, how I love to sing!

Science! Science!

It can do your chores, open doors, make some smores, find Al Gore!

Should I list more?

Its science! Pure science!

Boats, planes and trains!

Cars, bars, going to Mars!

Its all science!

Pure science!"

Bryce, Link and Collin stared at the small singing senior in pure disbelief. He also did it in a ballerina's tutu, spandex and all. When Gadd stopped spinning, he looked at Bryce, then around the room, then back at Bryce. Gadd knew something was odd about Bryce, but he couldn't think of what. Then it hit him like a fire hydrant to the head.

"Bryce, where's your girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."

"The brunette. Kay?"

"May? May!" Bryce panicked, "She must have been captured by those green hippos on the giant boars!"

**With May**

She was dusting herself off, and behind her were her Orc perusers, all unconscious. Next to them was a broken, rather large, tree branch. May laughed when she looked at the fallen monsters. She decided it would be best if she left before the monsters came around.

"Good thing that branch was there. Knocked them all out for me." she said, "Now where am I? Is that a village! Yes!"

**Gadd's Lab**

Link was fighting Gadd's television, since Gadd changed to a monster movie. Link sliced the television set with sword, which sliced it half way through before getting stuck. Link tried to pull out out, but it was stuck. Link gave one final heave with everything he had, and managed to pull the sword free of the '_sword eating monster trapped in the box_'.  
"We really should be out looking for May..." Bryce said, quetly

"Bryce, if you're worried I had her chipped." Gadd said, "Ho ho ho, yes, just like I had Dogadd chipped. It was a three for one deal."

"_Gasp_! May is not a dog Gramps!" Bryce shouted, "She's a woman! A charming and funny woman! A wonderful and kind person... what?"

Gadd, Link, and Colin were staring at Bryce slyly. Bryce blushed wildly, he didn't understand why everyone was looking at him the way they were. He knew he didn't like it. He wanted to know why they were giving him odd looks instead of looking for May.

"Hi guys!" May shouted, as she burst through the door.

Almost instantly Bryce was embracing her in a hug. He was over joyed by her safe return, and she was now in shock that Bryce was hugging her. She managed to free one of her hands from Bryce's death hug and pat him on the head.  
"Its nice to see you too, Bryce." she said, "But to say alive I need air, which you are making it very hard to get..."

"Oh! Sorry!" Bryce said, immediately letting her go.

"We were just about to go find you." Gadd said, holding up a tracking device, "I had you, Bryce and Dogadd chipped. Ho ho ho ho."

"Oh, I put my chip inside Bryce." May said, "So I could play win hide and seek."

"I see, I see." Gadd said, as Bryce stood there, shocked, "Well, I have a bunch of work to go on this vacation, so I had better get started."

End chapter. I'm sorry it took so long.

R and R


	3. Mega Iron Boots

Here's chapter 3. Earlier than I though it would be.

Chapter 3- Mega Iron Boots

"This, boys and girls, is my latest invention!" Gadd said, holding up what looked like a bulky version of Link's Iron Boots. "The Mega Iron Boots! Ho ho ho ho!"

"What's the purpose of those?" May asked.

She now wore a different outfit. Her T-shirt was plain white, and her pants were blue jeans, with white and blue sneakers. Her hair was in a pony tail on the top of the back of her head. She also had a necklace with the charm if a golden wolf head on it.

"It is used to walk underwater." Gadd said, "And this lock prevents you from slipping out of the boots! Aren't they ingenious? Ho ho ho!"

"I have a pair of those." Link said, "But mine look lighter and easier to use."  
"Well, try them on my boy." Gadd said, "I made them especially for you. My favorite grandson."

"I'm not you're grandson..." Link said

"You'll get used to it," May spoke, "He thinks I'm his grandson too. And I'm not even a boy."

Link suppressed a chuckle, and slipped on the Mega Iron Boots. He got up, and tried to walk, but he found he couldn't lift is feet. No matter how much he tried, his feet would not lift themselves from the floor. It was clear theses boots were heavier than his normal Iron Boots, but he was confused as to how Gadd held them up with one hand.

"I can't life my feet." Link said, a bit nervously, "How could you lift these with one hand?"  
"I used my Lift Gloves." Gadd said, "Another ingenious invention that allows one to lift up to three thousand times their own weight."

"Orcs! Orcs are in the village!" came shouting from outside, "Link!"

Colin ran in the door, three Orcs riding their giant boars were seen running out of the village with Ilia tied to the largest one's spear. She looked at Link with fear written all over her face. She cried out in pain when the Orc leader shook his spear, antagonizing Link.  
"Ilia!" Link called to her. But he forgot the face he was wearing Gadd's Mega Iron Boots, and swayed in place. "Dang it! Get these off!"

"Hmm, what was that combination?" Gadd asked no in in particular, "I just can't remember, so I'll have to remove them myself!"

Gadd pulled out a power saw from behind his back, and turned it on. Link gulped, he didn't know what it was, but he did know he didn't like the spinning blade. He knew regular blades hurt badly, so this one was sure to do some damage.

"Someone needs to save Ilia" Colin said, hastily, "Link! I going to save her!"  
"What? If you go you'll be killed." Link said, "Its a suicide mission."

"Oh my my my." Gadd spoke up, "In that case, Bryce, May, you better go too. Bryce, you can use the Slicer sword. It can cut through anything."

"Cool!" Bryce said, taking the blade less sword. The hilt was red, with yellow where the blade should be. "Where's the blade?"  
"Just push the button. It'll make an energy blade that can cut through anything." Gadd said, "Not one of my best, nope, not at all."

"Then its settled, lets go!" May said, grabbing a laser gun from Gadd's tool box.

Bryce, May, and Colin ran out of the village, and into the Ordon Spring. There they heard a voice call them into the Spring. When they waded into the water, a ball of light rose from the spring. A large goat like creature made entirely of light appeared around the ball, which was situated in the antlers, which formed a circle around it.

"Welcome to Hyrule, O young strangers." it said, "I am Ordona. The one you seek has been taken to the Forest Temple in the lands protected by Faron. Be careful, as many monsters live in the Temple, and you will be unable to avoid them. Take care, and come and see me if you manage to free her."

With that Ordona vanished into thin air. Colin turned to run, but stopped when he noticed Bryce and May gapping like fish at the sight they just saw. He sighed, and decided to go on alone. He ran off towards the Faron Woods, and into the area that led to the Forest Temple. It once held a strange purple mist, but the mist had since cleared. Colin made his way trough the area to the final part of the path of the Temple, making sure to avoid the occasional monster.

When he got to the entrance to the temple he paused. He inhaled deeply, when a hand reached out from behind him and touched his shoulder, causing him to choke in the air, and start coughing. Once he finished his coughing fit he looked at the owner of the hand and let out an audible sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" asked May, as she knelt down, and meet Colin on the ground.

"A little. I'm just a little nervous." Colin said, "This is my first time doing this alone."

"Its alright, its our first time too." Bryce said, "And you're not alone."

Colin nodded, and led the way to the Forest Temple. Inside there were platforms with vines growing on the sides. Colin remembered when Link told him that he used those vines to climb up to higher areas of the temple. There were also plant like monsters that growled and slobbered. Colin and Bryce pulled out their swords, and in Colin's case his shield too. But in Bryce's case, he couldn't figure out how to get his Slicer Sword to turn on.

"What in the world is going on!" the sword finally spoke, in a heavily British accent, "Who dares try and use me?!"

"..." Bryce, Colin, and May stared at the sword, which now grew a face, the same red as the sword's hilt.

"Well are you going to stand there like simpletons or are you going to tell me your names?!" The humans of the group just stood there, "Very well, I deem none of you worthy of using me regardless of what you names may be."

The face of the sword vanished, leaving it looking like any other ordinary sword. Bryce held the sword at arm's length away from him, and looked at it as if ti was going to start shooting lasers at him. And for all he knew, it just might start lasers at him. By this time May and Colin were hiding behind a near by rock, poking their heads out and looking at the sword in Bryce's hand.

"Bryce! Feed that thing to those mutant plants!" May shouted from behind her rock.

"Excuse me!" spoke the sword, as the face came back, "I'll have you know that I could destroy those so called _mutant plants_ by myself, you imbecile!"

"Gimme that!" May said, some how appearing right in front of Bryce, and snatching the sword, "Let see you then!"

May threw the sword into the mouth of the Baba Serpent, which quickly swallowed the mouthy sword. Muffled sound's came from the monstrous plant's innards, as the sword cursed both the plant and the person who threw it. Colin sighed as he killed the plant and freed the sword.  
"You did such a good job killing the plant thing." May said, smugly. 

**With Link**

"It would appear as if I made these too strong, I can seem to saw threw them, ho ho ho ho."

Link was both relieved and disappointed. Relieved at the fact that Gadd couldn't cut his legs off with that saw, and disappointed that the shoes were still on. Gadd worked for another hour before Link had to rush him.  
"Excuse me, Professor Gadd, but could you please hurry, I have to go!" Link said, swaying from side to side.

"Go where, my boy?"

"You know, _go_..."

"Where? My grandsons and your boy are saving your sister's baby's mama."

"..." Link's expression was something like this: Oo

"So you don't really have to go after them."

"No! I mean I have to go to the little Hylian's room!"

"Oh!" Gadd responded, "Whats a Hylian?"

"I'm a Hylian!" Link shouted, as his need to go was steadily increasing.

"Hmm, well I don't know what you're talking about, but I'll hurry, ho ho ho."

**With Colin**

Colin, May, and Bryce were spying on the group of Orcs from a boulder above them. Ilia was tied to a pole near the monsters. She was struggling to get free as the monsters ate some kind of animal. Bryce and Colin climbed off the large stone, and leaned on it. Which was a bad choice, since for some unexplained reason the the boulder decided to fall, with May still on it.

She screamed as she and the boulder fell, getting the attention of both Ilia and the Orcs. The boulder fell on top of the monsters, crushing them all under it. May landed on the top of the boulder with a painful thud. Bryce and Colin poked their heads over the edge of the cliff and say no enemies, Ilia looking scared, and May laying on the large rock.

"Ow..." May said, not moving, "My everything hurts..."

"Are you okay?" Ilia asked, still tied to the post.

"I think I broke my something..." May said, not moving.

**Gadd's Lab**

Link was standing in the middle of the room, looking very irritated. The side of his leg was wet and there was a small puddle on the floor by his feet. And worst of all he was still trapped in Gadd's Mega Iron Boots. He was trying to convince himself that killing Gadd would be bad, and that Zelda would have him thrown in prison.

"Link, my boy, why is there a puddle on my floor?" Gadd asked, as he entered the room.

"Your dog used me to mark his territory." Link said, flatly.

"Oh my," Gadd responded, "Well I come baring good news. I found the combination to unlock the boots!"

"Really!?" Link said.

No sooner than Link's hopes were up as high as they could go, May slammed the door open, blowing the paper with the combination into the conveniently placed fire place that just happened to be lit. Link's smile dropped faster than a Goron falling off the Death Mountain.

"Oh my, that was the only note with the combination on it." Gadd said

"I was afraid you'd say that." Link said, holding back tears.

"Fear not, my boy, I will remember that combination!" Gadd said, striking a pose.

"I feel _so _much better." Link said, sarcastically.

End chapter.

R&R


	4. Short Comings

Sorry for the long wait. My computer died, so I had to wait to get a new one. Then I had a really bad case of writers block. But anyway heres the next chapter.

Chapter 4- Short Comings

Gadd, Bryce, Link, Colin, Illia, Malo, and May were sitting in Gadd's living room. Gadd was standing infront of a small table, which was covered with a long white sheet.

"Well my boys, I finished my latest and greatest invention!" Gadd bragged

"I'm a girl..." May said, but was ignored by Gadd. Again.

"Its called the Micro-Compactor!" Gadd exclaimed, happily, "It shrinks even the largest of things down to ant size!"

"And the point of that is?" May asked, obviously skeptical.

"Storage my dear girl." Gadd said, "Imagine, moving an entire houses worth of furniture in a shoe box."  
"Did you just call me a girl?"

"Of course not, your one of my favorite grandsons."

"...Whatever..."

"Now, its 3:30, I'm going to drink some prune juice and spend the next three hours in the bathroom." Gadd said, happily skipping off.

Malo walked over and picked up the Micro-Compactor, which looked like a silver rifle with six green spots on either side of it. It also had a green button the left side near the trigger. The green spots on its sides lit up in a pulsating pattern starting on from the barrel to the trigger.

When the device entered Malo's hands Link, Collin, and Illia gasped, which made Bryce to get a concerned expression on his face, and May, well she wasn't really paying any attention to what was going on. Malo was swinging the Micro-Compactor around and pulling the tricker, shooting a strange green ray at things, shrinking them on inpact. In Malo's madness he hadn't noticed he hit the couch Link, Illia, and Collin were sitting on, and Bryce, who was trying to dodge the shrinking ray.

While all this was going on May was looking at herself in a hand mirror. She held it up, inspecting her hair when a bean hit the mirror, shrinking it, making May scream, and reflecting the beam back at Malo all in one go. May looked behind her to see Malo shrinking and most everything else in the room so that they were just barely visible.

"What in the world?" she asked as she watched Malo drop the Micro-Compactor and shrink down to the same size that Link and the others were. "I think this is bad..."

"This is indeed bad." Gadd said, appearing out of nowhere behind May.

"Waaaaah!" screamed the brunette as she punched Gadd square in the nose. Or alteast she would have it she hadn't gone through him and landed head first on the floor. "The heck?!"

"Tch tch tch tch, I thought you would be able to recognize a perfectly identical holographic replica of myself."

"Yeah, how could I ever get that wrong?" May asked, sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to my room, Ilia gave me a book I'm gonna read."

May walked upstairs to her room, making sure not to step on anyone who may have been shrunken. When she reached the bottom of the stair case, she turned and raised her fist threateningly to the Gadd Hologram.

With Link and co.

"Why is she leaving?" Illa panicked, "She's not going to leave us like this, is she?"

"Illia calm down, I'm sure she'll be back." Link said

"Yeah, May may act evil, but she's really a good person." Bryce added, "Sooner or later she'll get bored and try to get us back to our proper size. Lets just hope its sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean get bored?" Link asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Heheh... Well, May may be good, but she's, um, she's easily distracted. For lack of a better term." Bryce answered, "She'll come when she decides she's got nothing else she'd rather do."

"So Malo was right and she is an evil insane goober head." Talo said

"Goober head?"

"Malo is a baby. He may be a genius, but he's still a baby." Talo respoded.

"Regardless if what Bryce says is true or not, we can't count on May for help." Link said, "And I wouldn't put hope in Gadd either. He's, um, creepy."

"We should find the Micro-Compactor and try to use it to get us to our right sizes." Bryce said, "Talo was by the potted plant, so thats where we should go."

"Right, then lets go." Link said, and lead the mini-men off towards the Potted Palm and the Micro-Compactor.

As the group walked over the now continental living room floor they had to watch our for the grooves between the tile, since Illia and Talo fell into one, and had trouble getting out. They also were on the look out for killer dust bunnies, after one almost ate Collin whole. But the biggest thing they had to worry about was the Air Conditioner vent on the floor, that Link and Bryce fell into, and if a gust hadn't blown them back up they would have fallen into a whole they may not have been able to escape from. But despite all this they made it past the first few tiles and under the couch.

"Good, now we're half way there." Bryce said, resting by leaning on a couch leg. "Just half of the living room to go."

"We'll be there by sunrise if we walk all night." Link said

"Aw, but Link, I'm tired." Illia responded, "Lets go to sleep and go the rest of the way tomorrow."

Before anyone could say anything Bryce was lifted up into the air by a giant index finger and thumb. Soon after a massive, at least to the teeny tiny travelers, hand came down and grabbed the rest of them, and tossed them hard into a cup, which already held Bryce. From inside the clear drinking utensil they could see May was the one holding the cup. Unfortunately they didn't know if she was going to help them or hurt them.

She dumped the mini men on a table and grabbed the Micro-Compactor from the floor near Gadd's favorite potted palm. She pointed it at her friends on the table, and after making sure it was on the 'grow' setting, shot the beam at them, returning them all to their normal sizes. Once everyone stopped growing, she proceeded to throw the Micro-Compactor and hit Talo in the head with it.

"That felt so good!" She gleefully shouted, and went back to her room, leaving Bryce, Link and Illia to tend to the unconscious Talo.

"Hey, look at what was is Talo's pocket." Illia said, holding up a small metal cube with the word 'Gadd-Porter' on it.

"Well that explains how Talo got to us so quickly." Bruce said, "I cant' believe no one questioned it."

Meanwhile is the Mushroom Kingdom

A young boy in his late teens was walking down a path in the middle of the woods. He had scruffy brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue hoodie sweater, with a white t-shirt under it, and blue jeans, and white sneakers with blue trimmings. He looked like he had the worst day of his young life.

"Stupid family, always treating her better than me." He muttered angrily, "I should just leave and never come back!"

He stomped his foot down on the path he was walking on, and the floor underneath him. He fell into what looked like an abandoned laboratory. He looked around and noticed a door in the middle of the room. He opened it and saw a massive and beautiful field through it. He walked around the door, and saw a forest on the other side.

"This is... interesting." he said, and walked through the door.

He found himself in a forest. He walked a little way and found a path leading to the field he was from the other side of the door one way, and to someone's home the other way. He decided to go to the house and ask where he was. When he got there he saw some purple monsters with white hair banging on the house. He decided to turn around and walk through the door before they noticed him. But when he did turn around he stepped on a stick, causing all the monsters to look at him. He slowly turned his head, his face contorted with fear, to see all the purple monsters staring at him. He decided it would be in his best interests to run away. Very fast. And thats what he did. Or he would have if he didn't trip over a squirrel. And before he could get up again they swarmed over him. And the worst part is, he never closed the door.

Well, thats it for now. Once again, I am sorry for the long wait.


End file.
